


A terrible moment

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ten worlds [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Rape, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: On the way to the Kent farm to talk to Kon El about their strained failing relationship Cassie is attacked by degenerating Match.





	A terrible moment

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

A terrible Moment

She felt the wind whipping threw her hair as she flew toward the Kent farm in Kansas. She hadn’t planned on going to see Kon at all but then she’d heard about what happened with Supergirl and she felt she needed to go see him. She still wasn’t sure how she felt about what he’d revealed on that roof top but she knew he needed her right now.

She was surprised when she thought she saw him flying toward her. “Kon is that you?” She called as he was coming in very fast. She realized almost too late it wasn’t Kon and dodged out of the way of a blue and red streak. She watched ashen figure turned and realized who it was. “Match, is that you?” She asked staring in shock at him.

He looked horrible in a tattered torn version of Kon’s last Uniform from Young justice but the most shocking change was his skin and hair. His pale blond hair was now a drab black and his skin was white and chalky full of cracks and scars. “Cassie, me here to show you....” He seemed to drift off almost like he couldn’t remember.

“Show me what Match?” She asked and didn’t react quick enough when he slammed into her together they crashed into the ground. “Match get off of me,” She said trying to throw him off but suddenly she was pinned down by him as he forcible kissed her. As she struggled against him she felt how aroused he was and felt a moment of pure terror he was going to rape her. She struggled even more but couldn’t seem to force him off. She was about to start begging every god she’d ever heard of for help when he was suddenly pulled of her.

She saw him go rigid as he was held by the scruff of the neck by Black Zero. “Are you alright,” a young woman asked leaning down to help her up as Black Zero carried Match off. She was still staring at Match as the woman helped her up.

“He was going to rape me,” she said her voice still shaking. “He was going to rape me,” she said feeling rage fill her as she darted forward wanting to make him pay. She found herself stopped by Black Zero’s invisible grip. She felt a surge of panic as it closed around her.

“Zero, Ler her go,” The woman said moving beside her and as Black Zero’s grip released she fell back shaking into the woman’s arms. “Just take him and get out of here I’ll explain everything to her and then carry out the rest of our mission.”

“Very well,” Black Zero said and then suddenly he and Match were gone in a flash of light. She looked over at the woman and as the adrenalin rush brought on by fear and anger was fading she realized that this must be that Cir El that helped kidnap Supergirl.

“I need to tell you why this happened so you will be angry at the person actually responsible,” Cir El said as she helped her to settle down the ground. “Aries is the one who put the idea in Match’s head and sent him after you.”

She found herself just staring at the other woman it took a while but she finally managed to give voice to the thought bouncing around in her head. “Why would Aries do something like that, what could he possible gain from having me....” She broke off because it was too hard to say now that it was over.

“Rape has often by used as a tool to turn a woman into a weapon of war,” Cir El said darkly. “Aries is afraid that Kon has knowledge that will destroy his big plan for you so he decided to help things along.” She looked off toward the direction of the Kent farm. “The power Zeus gave you is going to begin to fail you soon.” She knew she should be shocked by that but she was all shocked out it seemed. “Zeus always intended his gift to be like olympian training wheels yours to use for a while until it was time for you to start relying on your own in born demi god power.”

“My own power?” She asked feeling extremely confused. She didn’t have any power that’s why she’d needed to steal those artifacts to begin her career as Wondergirl. She saw Cir El watching her carefully.

“Yes, the olympian blood flowing in your veins will give you all the power you’d ever need to be a super hero,” Cir El said gently. “But you have to learn to tap into it and Aries would rather make you sign on as his champion so he’d have a hold over you.” She looked back toward the farm. “His original plan was to wait till your powers started fading then show up and say Zeus was abandoning you and get you to take his power instead,” Cir El said darkly. “But because Kon El saw a world where you were confidently using your own demi god power and could tell you so Aries was forced into this desperate plan.”

“So he used Match because he looks like Kon and it would make me stay away form the real Kon?” She asked as she was beginning to see how that plan did make sense even if she wasn’t still sure she believed it.

“He used Match because Match has been in love with you for years,” Cir El said surprising her. “And also because his degenerating condition has made him violent and unstable so no one would ever think to question him suddenly attacking you.” Cir El looked directly at her and then said, “I know you need proof so look at this mirror.”

She took the mirror that Cir El offered her and seeing it was empty looked back up at her. “I have in my position a talisman that hides a small area from the sight of the gods,” She said producing a small gold necklace. “That’s why Aries hasn’t been able to speak to you and deny my allegations.” She saw Cir El put her other hand on the charm on the necklace. “When I break the charm Aries will see you again and appear in that mirror to talk that is my proof.”

She nodded her understanding and looked back at the mirror as she heard the other woman crush the charm. Almost instantly Aries was there what looked like concern on his face. “Are you alright Cassandra I thought I sensed you in trouble,” He said his voice sounding so sincere it made her furious.

“How dare you ask that after you sent Match to rape me,” She said seeing red. “When I figure out how to tap into my own power I’ll be coming for you,” She yelled even as he tried to deny her accusations and then suddenly he stopped denying it and just glared at her. Suddenly the mirror glowed and she found it knocked out of her hand by Cir El seconds before a blast of power shot out of it straight up into the air. “He tried to kill me,” She said as the anger was replaced by shock.

“He fears you telling Wonder woman about this,” Cir El said as she quickly crushed the mirror into fragments with her boot. “I suggest you call her immediately I will stay with you until she arrives.”

She made the call and then settled down to wait with Cir El sitting next to her. “Thank you,” She said after a while and then remembered who this really was. “I don’t mean to sound ungrateful but I have to ask is Kara alright?”

“She is receiving the treatment she needs,” Cir El said calmly. “She and the other four people your deal with Kelex saved will be returned to this world at Titan’s tower in about six weeks.” She was relieved to hear that finding that while she still didn’t trust Kelex she trusted Cir El at least. She was surprised to find that she had drifted off to sleep at some point as she woke up to see Cir El and Wonderwoman talking. “Good bye,” Cir El said when she saw she was awake and then she was gone.

“Let me take you home Cassie,” Diana said helping her up. “If you need to talk about what happened I will arrange for you to see someone.” She felt a moment of panic realizing that Diana knew about what nearly happened but then she realized she had planned to tell her anyway.

“I think I’ll need to,” she said feeling drained and wore out. “But for now I just want to go home.” Diana nodded and put her arm around her in a comforting manner. She felt safe at the moment but the thought of what Aries nearly had done to her was lurking at the back of her mind and she wasn’t sure she’d ever forget.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading


End file.
